


You Gotta Know

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief



Category: Dyro, Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, Belldom - Freeform, Dyro - Freeform, Feels, M/M, Muse - Freeform, you gotta know (song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you tell the person, you have known your whole life, you love them, but never had the chance to because you accidentally died? Well you can't, not anymore. Find out how Matt copes with his feelings for Dom. Because you gotta know, you have to tell that one person you love him/her! always and forever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gotta Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am back in business. Did you miss me? *giggles mischievously* After a period of doing nothing my brain got flooded with ideas and here I am! this idea came to me while I listened to You Gotta Know by Dyro.

How do you tell someone you love them, but never had that chance because you died and never had the chance to say it.

It had been week since I got hit by a car in front of the house. Matt was heartbroken since the day I died- I have been watching over him ever since. Watching how broken and messed up he was, watching how he wasted and trashed the beautiful apartment we had, watching him cry himself to sleep and you are not there to comfort him nor can you touch him.

Chris had been checking up on Matt all week but got more and more worried, many times Chris had come and saved Matt from the dead. I know how it has to feel, I know I have had the same feeling when my dad died back in 2004 at Glastonbury, I was devastated, but Matt was there to comfort me and helped me through the whole thing. I then swore to Matt I would never die. but here I am ghosting around our apartment, watching how Matt destroyed himself.

Today was one of those days, right now I am sitting next to him on the couch in the living room leaning against his shoulder, trying to hug him but nothing helped, I could not comfort him. He had been crying again, quietly murmuring about how he loved me. How happy he would be if I let him know I was still here.

"Dom please... Come.... Back... I miss... you s-so.... much" Matt sobbed, clutching his favourite t-shirt of mine.

I turned to him astonished, it was the first time Matt really spoke to me. "I won't give up on you, Dom. You won't give in, I know you are there, somewhere out there listening to me. You make me fall down , you ripped a whole in my chest, I am sorry I lost it again. I loved you so much, I hope you could be with me right now,-"

As I heard this, I cried trying to hug him tighter, "I am here, Matt. I never left you since the day I died." I murmured as a response in his ear.

Nothing worked Matt couldn't hear Dominic. It frustrated them both since they wanted to be together again.

Matt sighed heavily, at smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I had planned to propose you that evening...." He says softly. "It should have been the greatest night of our lives...."

Dominic made himself visible, hugging him tight, "I know Matt." He paused. Matt looked up at Dom astonished, he smiled slightly. "You have been here all this time?" Matt asked hugging me tight. "Yes, I have watched everything."

Matt hugged Dominic tight, "I am so sorry, so sorry for everything. I wanted it to be perfect.

"Matt... Matt... Calm down." He said calm "It's okay to mourn, but promise you will never give up on life till the time is right"

Matt nodded, "pwomise" he said cutely. Dominic laughed at that.

"You gotta know, Matt I will always love you. Never give up. Soon we will meet again"

Dom kissed Matt on his forehead a way for him to say goodbye, he left Matt, vanishing from earth and goes some place safe. He hoped he had helped Matt and would now life a peaceful life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have had fun reading it! 
> 
> Might get updated, don't know yet. 
> 
> See ya next time! :D


End file.
